Mike's Mischief
by Ramica
Summary: Sort of a prequel to my story The Pest. Mike has found a whole new way of getting in and out of trouble thanks to a little help from a four legged friend.


**Mike's Mischief**

Rated G

**Disclaimer**: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Another story inspired by my puppy Mischa. Sort of a prequel to my story "The Pest'.

Mike made his way through Central Park the cardboard boxes in hand wafting out an appetizing and delightful aroma, that caused the orange masked turtle's stomach to growl. He was almost tempted to dig in right then and there, but he had promised, on his honour that he would not touch a single slice of pizza until he returned home. If he went against that promise the consequences were dire, not to mention that his family was, even now, probably timing him to insure he did not lapse.

' _I am a ninja. I am strong,_' Mike told himself.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise, a bit like a low whine, only it was more of a squeak then a true whine, and the noise was coming at a fairly regular basis. Mike scanned the bush for the noise and out from under some leaves and branches stepped a small dog, triangular ears pricked up, an all black coat. The dog, looked fairly young, more puppy then dog, and there was a panic, frantic look about it, as it kept casting it's head over it's shoulder. Catching sight of Mike with it's dark brown eyes, it licked it's lips and gave a slow hesitant wag of it's tail before emitting a " weeek' noise.

Mike stared at the animal, it looked a little scrawny, as if it hadn't seen food for a bit, but then again it was young and it might be going through a growing phase. Mike recalled Klunk, his cat, had gone through a phase when younger where he looked skinny and neglected. "What's a matter pup?" Mike asked.

The pup sniffed the air and licked it's lips turning on a pleading hopeful look.

"Go on, go home" Mike urged, " I don't have time for this." he insisted turning and heading down towards the cement pipe that lead to the sewers, the dog followed him, it's nose in the air squeaking. It ran up and rubbed against Mike's coat that hung down well past his knees.

"Git will ya!" Mike demanded.

The pup whined. Mike bent and picked up a rock tossing it toward the pup, not intending to hit the dog. The pup dived forward and caught the rock in it's teeth, then pranced up to Mike wagging it's tail joyfully. Mike sighed in frustration.

"Look we can't have a dog. I had a hard enough time getting Splinter to accept a cat you know, and dogs...wellllll" Mike paused, "I'm sure you have an owner somewhere. So go on home." Mike urged then noted the dog didn't even have a collar on. "Are you lost?" he asked the dog.

The dog nudged the rock towards Mike and bowed it's front quarters low and gazed expectantly at Mike.

'Kick a rock.'

Mike kicked the rock more in irritation then anything else, and the pup spirited after the rolling darting stone growling at it.

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "All right you can come with me, but we best hurry if I'm going sneak you in and get you some pizza too" he offered generously, "I can keep an eye out in the lost and founds. Maybe have April put up some ads for you see if we can find where you belong. I don't think Splinter would mind, at least not if it is only for a little while." Mike grinned, " Course there pup you are going have to keep up."

XXX

Mike made it home and urged the puppy to wait outside, he accomplished this by randomly pulling off a couple slices of pepperoni off a pizza before entering the lair.

"Your late Mike" Leo announced sharply.

" They were late with the order Leo. It wasn't my fault they were backed up" Mike snapped in reply as he moved the boxes to the kitchen table, " I went as fast as I could" he complained as he reached in the box with the pepperoni pizza and pulled out a few slices.

As the other three turtles moved in on the boxed goods Mike darted to the door and ushered the pup in and towards his bedroom. He put the pizza down for the puppy " I'll get you some water in a bit. Just stay quiet for now okay?" he ordered as he slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Klunk emerged from under the bed, and instantly fuzzed up as it saw the intruder. The puppy enthusiastically bounced toward Klunk. Klunk growled and raised one paw. The puppy moved forward and was rewarded with a smack on his nose. He yelped and darted back to munch on the slices of pizza warily watching the cat. Klunk sure that he had impressed his authority on the beast stalked forward with tail held high. A paw darted out snagging some of the cheese and meat off a pie.

"Mike I got to hand it to you. You and the pies made it home, which means you live." Raph nodded.

"Your all heart Raph."

Klunk came strolling into the room followed by a black streak of fur. Mike groaned and slapped a palm on his forehead, as the cat jumped up on to the back of the couch followed by the black missile right into Raph's plastron.

"What the ..." Raph began as he grabbed a chunk of fur on his attacker and was greeted with a lick from a pink tongue.

Leo glowered "Mike what is a dog doing in the lair?" He turned to look at his brother.

"I found him in the park Leo. I think he's lost. Its only for a few days until we find the owners." Mike explained all in one hurried breath, he looked at the animal that Raph had shoved on the floor.

"Disgustin. Fleabag mutt. Bad dog." Raph snarled at it.

The dog hung it's head and slunk away going over to lean against Mike and look up at him. "He's not bad Raph. He's just lonely, hungry and scared." Mike insisted rubbing the dogs ears and petting it's coat. " I don't know how he escaped my room though."

Splinter entered the living room and stared at the dog, "May I ask what the meaning of this is my son? I do not mind the cat, but dogs need more attention, food and training then a cat does." The rat stated.

"I know Master, but I think the puppy got lost in the park. Once I find the owner he can go back Master, I promise, please, can't we keep him until then."

Splinter sighed softly debating that issue, if the owner could be found Michelangelo would maintain his promise. However if the owner could not be located then what? Knowing his son, he would then beg to keep the dog as a pet.

"Michelangelo the dog can stay until the owner is found. If we can not find his owner then we must find an appropriate home for the dog." He stated firmly.

"Yes, Master, thank you Master." Mike turned, "See that Rocky you can stay."

"Rocky?" Don echoed.

"He was playing with a rock earlier." Mike shrugged.

XXXX

Having a puppy was a lot of work, the dog was active, and hyper, it piddled everywhere, though it's favourite spot seemed to be on the dojo floor or on Leo's bed. During practice it had grabbed onto Don's bo staff and played a lively game of tug of war, cutting marks into the wood, it pounced on Splinter's tail, in it's rambunctious play it knocked over and broke a vase Splinter had for years, and it had chewed up Raph's pillow and stole his beer cans to run around with. The rest of the clan began to call the pup "Mike's Mischief" and longed for the day when the owner would be found.

However there was nothing in the ads for lost dog to Mischief's description and no one responded to the ads April had put up. Found Mixed breed black puppy around five months of age in Central Park.

Don sighed "Maybe if we knew what type of dog Mischief is we could narrow down the possibilities. He isn't a lab, too small for that and the ears are wrong, the head shape is almost but not quite that of the bull terriers or the like."

"It is as active and destructive as Mike is," Raph added, "Does that help. Bull terrier aren't they like a pit bull?"

Don shook his head, "There is no specific bred called a pit bull Raph, though many dogs were bred to fight in pits hence the name pit bull."

"Mischief is a smart dog, he can open doors, and he's quiet" Mike protested sticking up for his dog, "He's a puppy he just likes to play. Besides Mischief isn't aggressive."

Mischief gave a low squeak whine in reply.

Mike grinned, "I don't have a dog, I have a giant rat that goes week" Mike teased, as Mischief pranced out of the room.

"He isn't aggressive or bad tempered no, but he does have a destructive ability Mike." Don cut in, "Perhaps that is why he is lost in the first place. Perhaps he destroyed enough stuff in his old home that they just got rid of the trouble."

Mike shuddered, he knew animals did become abandoned on a regular basis, some because the owner's were moving, or the animal got to be too much for their owners, or for whatever little excuse might work. "You're saying that Mischief is so active he might have done himself out of a home?"

Mischief came proudly back into the room packing a partially deflated soccer ball he had found in Mike's room. He dropped the ball near Mike and glanced from the ball to the turtle expectantly. Mike kicked the ball sending it rolling and the puppy chased it turning it's body about the ball sending the rolling toy in a new direction, using his head, and feet to bat the toy along in a new direction before turning it again. Mike laughed, "Mischief sure loves balls."

Don watched the dog's movement. Something clicked in the turtle's mind, it looked in some ways like the puppy was trying to herd the ball. Herding instinct was bred into many species of dogs, but he could already narrow down the possibilities this was not a collie dog of any kind, not even the border collie or sheltie. Yet the idea of the stray mutt having herding tendencies did not leave Don's mind. Don began to put a few things together within his mind.

"Mike I think I know why Mischief is so destructive" he declared.

"Because he is Mike's soul mate and the dog needs to get lost and stay that way." Raph insisted.

Mike ignored Raph, "Is there any way to stop it Don?"

"Oh yes, training and discipline Mike, also the chance to run lots and play lots is what Mischief needs. I think he could have some herding dog in him. Herding dogs are generally highly intelligent dogs, but they are used to work. Without some sort of work or out let for their energy they can become quite destructive, which I think is the problem in our case." Don explained. "Start training him Mike, we know he learns quickly, he should be able to know basic commands like sit."

The dog sat down on the floor and yawned as if it was bored of such a simple command.

"To lie down or come, or even shake a paw." Don continued.

The dog raised a paw.

Mike laughed. "Hey Mischief come here" he patted his leg and the puppy came over. "Shake" Mike held out one hand.

The dog raised a paw and hit his lowered palm with the paw before sitting it down.

"Mischief gives five!" Mike crowed.

"His old owners may have taught him that." Don agreed, "If he is a herding dog and intelligent there is probably no end of commands or words he can learn."

"Wow I wonder if Mischief would want to skateboard." Mike mused half to himself.

Raph snorted, "I don't believe it Don Mike's Mischief isn't smart. It's a dumb mutt."

"Actually Raph, if I'm right the real scary thing is not the fact the dog is smart, but the fact it might actually be smarter then Mike." Don whispered to Raph as he looked at Mike who was absorbed with the puppy. "I think I'm going to see if I can find some information on the net about herding dogs, see if there is one even vaguely similar to Mischief."

XXXX

Don meanwhile found his own research had paid off as he came out to the living room with some papers in hand "I think I know what breed Mischief may have in him." He announced to his brothers who were gathered there.

"Yeah the Michelangelo breed" Raph quipped, "Energy to burn and nothing but trouble."

Mischief jumped up on the couch and licked Raph's face, the turtle shoved the dog back on the floor with an angry growl.

"What did you learn Donny?" Mike asked eagerly

Don turned his papers over to show a picture of a dog on one, "Does this look like anyone we know?"

"It looks exactly like Mischief" Leo gasped as he saw the black dog in the picture, only it's tail is held a little lower down then Mischief's is."

"This dog is the Australian Kelpie, a dog bred in Australia and named for the mother of the breed who, was called Kelpie. They are sheep herders, valued for their keen eye sight, intelligence and sense of smell. It is also said the kelpie can run across the backs of sheep, and has some dingo blood in it's heritage."

Splinter came into the living room carrying a spare robe he looked at the dog sitting by the couch, the dog cringed and began to sneak away with head and tail low as soon as it saw what the Master carried. "Michelangelo, Mischief has chewed a hole through my robe," Splinter displayed the large hole, "That dog is incorrigible and since we have not found it's original owners, then it is time to find a new owner for it." Splinter glowered at the dog who was hiding behind Mike's legs, " BAD dog."

"Week" Mischief replied, sadly rolling his eyes at the Master and squirming uneasily. Mischief hated being called Bad.

Mike looked at the puppy, "You are bad." He agreed, "That's a no."

Mischief seeing he would get no sympathy from his Master slunk off to find Klunk hoping the cat would be more understanding.

Mike watched the dog scurry from the living room squeaking it's apology. Then turned to his father, "Master please, Don says he's really smart. If I can get Mischief to behave, and obey commands can't he stay? He doesn't bark much he just squeaks and Klunk likes him." Mike begged.

Raph groaned "I knew he'd try this."

"Michelangelo we had a deal!" Splinter thumped his walking stick on the ground and glowered at his youngest son, "It is time to find a suitable home for the dog. We can not keep such an animal here."

Mike dropped his head, a sorrowful look coming to his eyes.

Splinter darted out his stick thumping Mike on the leg, "Don't even try that on me, it will not work this time Michelangelo."

Don gazed at Mike, " Master, while agree the sewers may not be an adequate place for a dog, I think if we could insure the dog was properly stimulated through out the day with runs through the sewer, or play time in Central Park after hours, and training it might make a good pet. I'd be willing to help Mike train it." He offered generously.

"Why would you do that Don?" Leo asked curiously.

"This is an intelligent dog Leo, or it ought to be. I'd like to see how smart it is. I have a feeling with the right training it could learn enough to have quite the vocabulary of commands. I've heard some border collies, understand hundreds of commands."

Raph nodded "I think I know where you are coming from, we train the dog, and get rid of Mike. I can live with that."

"Hey!" Mike snapped as he heard Raph's comment.

Splinter sighed, " I will tell you what Donatello, Michelangelo you have two weeks to train the dog to be less destructive and to know at least fifteen different commands. In two weeks time if you have not accomplished this the dog must go even if it goes to the local pound."

Mike gulped, "Master do you know what they do to dogs they can't find homes for..." Mike wailed.

"That is my decision Michelangelo take it or look for an alternative home now." Splinter ordered.

"Don't worry Mike we can do this." Don assured his brother placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

XXXX

The first thing Don did was to check on the internet for the best training he'd read about clicker training, a small device that made a click noise when pressed. Clicker training was used on many animals, and after thorough research Don decided that was the way to go for Mischief. He was able to make a small clicker device of his own and then armed the clicker, so that when Mischief heard the click he would know good things were coming. This crucial part of the training was truly Pavlov's law in effect, but once the clicker was armed it could be used in numerous ways, and the sound was an instant response to something the dog had done well.

Then with Mike's help they began to teach Mischief. The dog did pick up commands quickly, needing only a few times of being shown what was needed before responding to the command on it's own. With Mike exercising the dog more frequently or playing with the Mischief more the pup started becoming less destructive, it actually seemed to look forward to it's training sessions often pestering Mike or Don when they ignored the training times.

Two weeks passed and Mike was ready to show off what Mischief could do, on command the dog, sat, laid down, backed up, jumped, came, shake a paw, give five, would ride a skateboard, step up onto a stool and move around the stool with hind legs on the floor and front paws on the stool, would bow, would crawl, play dead, would touch nose to hand, would catch almost any toy tossed it's way, could show you where favourite toys or treats were kept, and a few other things besides. Mischief could even speak on command proving the dog did have a bark and didn't just squeak for everything.

"See Master, look at everything he learned. Don's right he is smart." Mike boasted, "So can we keep him?"

"We made a deal Mischief may stay." Splinter agreed, as he reached out and petted the dogs head.

Raph stood up and stretched, " I better go write up the ads then."

"What ads Raph? Splinter said he could stay?" Mike wondered.

"The ads for a certain dumb ninja turtle to get a home. That dog is smarter then you."

Mike made a face at Raph, then turned to Mischief, "Where is your ball? Go get your ball."

Mischief squeaked and ran to fetch the tennis ball wagging his tail. It seemed he had found himself a home.

The end.


End file.
